TEASER: Improbable, pas impossible II: A maturité
by youte
Summary: En attendant la suite de la fic, un teaser pour patienter! Pas de spoiler réel, juste un aperçu de l'intrigue, comme un lancement, un résumé original. J'effacerai ce teaser lorsque le premier chapitre sera prêt...pas avant plusieurs semaines, sûrement...


_**Remus Lupin**_

J'aurais aimé pouvoir les en préserver. Mais tout semble se dégrader pour tous ces jeunes, et ça me désole de ne rien parvenir à faire pour eux. Nous avons eu notre temps, notre procès, nos combats. Ils vont devoir mener les leurs.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose à présent, que Tonks et Dana restent à l'abris de cette mystérieuse force qui nous déchire tous…

_**Sally-Anne Perks**_

Mon métier, c'est de servir, défendre et protéger. C'est ma vocation, mon but, ce qui me donne mon énergie. A l'heure où enfin ma vie semble s'enrichir, j'ai bien peur que pour la première fois de mon existence je ne parvienne pas à faire ce que je désire de toute mon âme.

Sauver mes amis d'un bien tragique destin, et d'une pitoyable fin.

_**Ernie MacMillan**_

Il m'a fallu des années pour enfin en arriver là, à ce point de mon existence, et j'ai l'impression que toutes les forces m'y ont guidé, tous les évènements de ma vie m'y ont préparé.

Hors de question que je laisse une quelconque menace venir tout gâcher…

_**Dean Thomas**_

Jusqu'ici, ma vie n'a pas été une grande ligne droite. J'entend encore ma mère à l'annonce de mon divorce. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est, et alors? Je suis Auror, je suis divorcé, j'ai un fils portant le nom de mon meilleur ami mort au combat, j'ai des amis extra.

Malgré tout, en dépit du passé, amis ou non, je ne laisserai personne mettre en péril la vie de Seamus, ou de quiconque. Peu importe la menace, peu importe les circonstances.

Il n'est plus temps des croisades personnelles.

_**Morag MacDougal**_

Je suis peut-être le plus farfelu de tous, mais je sais observer, de près ou de loin. Et ce n'est pas parce que je vis dans le monde moldu pour ma compagne que je suis déconnecté. Quelque chose est bien à l'œuvre…

Je le vois chaque jour au Ministère, je l'entends dans les voix de mes amis, je le sens dans leurs attitudes.

Quoiqu'il se passe, personne n'est plus à l'abris…

_**Lavande Brown**_

J'ai cru que j'avais laissé les intrigues, les morts et les combats derrière moi. J'avais tort.

Mais je ne suis plus une enfant à présent, je suis adulte, et je suis une mère.

Si ça doit en arriver là, je sais ce que je serais prête à sacrifier…

_**Dan Krane**_

Les choses ont changé. Nous ne sommes plus des étudiants, nous ne sommes plus enfermés dans les stéréotypes liés à nos performances scolaires, sportives ou à nos Maisons. Les liens ont évolué, muté, se sont affaiblis ou renforcés.

Mais lors des temps sombres, les véritables natures ressurgissent. Les dettes sont rappelées, les alliances reformées, les rancoeurs ravivées.

Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais où ma loyauté se situe.

Mais j'ignore bien où se situeront celles des autres, maintenant que nos intérêts n'ont plus rien de commun…

_**Hermione Granger**_

J'ai décidé de revenir ici il y a seulement quelques jours, et voilà que je me retrouve face à tout cela. Je ne suis pas revenue dans ce pays pour voir ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tous battus, ce pour quoi tant a été perdu, être ainsi ridiculisé et anéanti de la sorte.

L'union avait été le maître mot de toutes ces personnes, et à présent une force invisible les déchire.

Je ne sais encore quels seront mes choix. Mon amitié avec Ellie et Kara me pousse dans un sens, tandis que mes instincts et mes démons me tirent dans l'autre.

Il n'est pas dit que mes priorités soient les mêmes que les leurs…

_**Timrus Baldwin**_

Un avenir tout tracé. C'est ce que j'aurais dit, il y a quelques années. Cette vie que j'ai, n'est-elle pas géniale?

Un métier merveilleux, une femme en passe de devenir la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, un passé héroïque, une famille aimante…

Pas une zone d'ombre au tableau.

N'est-ce pas?

_**Jenna McLane Malefoy**_

Notre vie était parfaite, ou proche de l'être. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre mariage serait mis en difficulté non seulement par des causes au-delà de notre pouvoir, mais aussi menacé par des évènements extérieurs à notre relation.

Je ne crois pas être assez forte pour surmonter tout ça.

Non, je ne suis pas prête à faire de nouveaux sacrifices…

_**Draco Malefoy**_

J'aurais dû m'en douter, que rien ne durerait ainsi, à être aussi beau et rose.

Voilà que tout est stable dans ma vie. Une femme que j'adore, une maison satisfaisante, un métier important. Le respect, la renommée, le calme.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et à choisir, je crois bien que je retomberais plus facilement dans mes anciennes habitudes plutôt que de voir tout ce à quoi je tiens partir en fumée…

_**Ellina Scott**_

Je croyais tout savoir de moi-même. Comme je me trompais.

Et voilà que mes choix et mes envies pourraient tout détruire…

Absolument tout.

_**Kara Sallington**_

Le contrôle. J'ai toujours pensé que sans lui tout serait perdu. Il a toujours régi ma vie. Ce contrôle que j'exerce sur tout, pour que rien ne vienne me menacer. Mes affaires, mes amis, la notoriété, la femme que j'aime…mes secrets.

Je me demande… jusqu'où serais-je capable d'aller pour les garder?

**L(es) ennemi(s)**

Ah, ils sont beaux, les fameux Combattants de l'Hybride. Où sont leurs instincts? Leur force? L'amour, l'amitié et l'alliance qu'ils prônaient? Ils sont faibles, pleins de vices et de défauts juste sous la surface, des failles si faciles à découvrir et exploiter…

Des héros? Non, juste des individus aveugles et égoïstes, trop arrogants pour voir qu'ils sont loin d'être indestructibles, que leurs pouvoirs, leur renommée et leur égocentrisme ne les sauveront certainement pas.

Il est temps de leur apprendre que famille, amis, respect flirtent bien trop avec secrets, trahison, jalousie…

Le plan est enfin…

à maturité.

**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**

**A maturité.**

_Six ans plus tard…_

_L'union est-elle toujours la plus forte?_

_Leur honneur est-il le plus important?_

_Ont-ils réellement tiré leçon du passé?_

_Sont-ils toujours les mêmes?_

_Amour…_

**TIMRUS: « Et si je te disais que passer ma vie à tes côtés ne me déplairait pas? »**

_Amitié…_

**JENNA: « Quoiqu'il advienne, Kara, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu sais ça. »**

_Nouveaux liens…_

**DRACO: « Je crois que ça pourrait être un nouveau départ pour nous deux, Granger.»**

_Peurs…_

**KARA: « Si je la perds, je perds tout. Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de continuer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que jamais ça n'arrive. Tu m'entends, Remus? N'importe quoi. »**

_Accusations…_

**DEAN: « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!! Il faut toujours que tu diriges tout, Sallington! S'ils meurent, je te jure que je te le ferai payer! »**

_Drames…_

**JENNA: « Quelque chose ne va pas chez nous, Draco. Pourquoi **(Pleurs)**… pourquoi nous? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça? »**

_Désirs…_

**ELLINA: « Je…c'est vrai que tu es…charmant, et séduisant. Mais je…C'était une erreur notre baiser, la dernière fois. Nos baisers, je veux dire. Enfin…je crois. »**

_Suspicions…_

**DAN: « Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire que je pense qu'il y a des fuites dans ton entourage… Si ce n'est pas parmi tes proches, alors chez tes employés. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Tu devrais commencer à faire pareil. »**

_Troubles…_

**KARA: « Ellie…je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé pour qu'on en soit là maintenant, à être si déconnectées… Je sais que j'ai mes torts, mais j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment, parce que je t'aime. Mais je sens…que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ellina, je t'en prie, dis-moi que je me trompe. »**

_Pertes…_

**MORAG: « Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Elle est morte. Morte! Elle est morte!!»**

_Trahisons…_

**HANNAH: « Je vous contacte pour vous prévenir, les filles. Quelqu'un sait, ou a parlé. Vous n'allez pas du tout aimer les gros titres des journaux demain matin. Si vous voulez y faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »**

_Révélations…_

**LAVANDE: « Alors c'est pour lui que tu as refusé la proposition de McGonagall, Hermione? Je suppose qu'en Grande-Bretagne, son existence reste un secret? »**

_Disparitions…_

**SALLY-ANNE: « Où est-il? Dites-moi si vous avez des informations sur cette affaire!! Où est-il?!! »**

_Mystères…_

**HERMIONE: « Je ne comprends pas… Tous ces évènements, toutes ces manipulations… dans quel but? Pourquoi? Qui sont-ils? Que veulent-ils? »**

_Secrets…_

**ELLINA: « Comment as-tu pu, Kara?! Tu me mens depuis le tout premier jour!! Ne m'approche plus jamais!! »**

_Jusqu'à quel point l'amitié peut-elle être assurée?_

_L'amour est-il atemporel, est-il à toute épreuve?_

_Survivront-ils à cette tempête?_

_Jusqu'où leurs désirs les mèneront-ils? _

_**Improbable, pas impossible. II.**_

_**A maturité.**_

**Prochainement…**

**Youte.**


End file.
